Midwest Government
The Chinese forces who defeated the American armies in the Midwest asserted governmental authority over all territory of the former United States of America which lay west of the Mississippi, having formally abolished the US state governments. for administrative purposes. This division was ratified at the Moscow Conference in 2023. In Autumn 2024 the Peoples Republic of China, United Peoples Republic of Korea, and the New Empire of Russia had agreed on establishing the zones of occupation in the American occupied territories by the China Protocol. The Chinese detached the Mid eastern territories, lying east of the Missouri river, and awarded it to the Koreans and the Russians, resulting in China "shifting westward". In the closing years of fighting in the Midwest, Chinese forces had pushed beyond the US boundaries for the future zones of occupation, in some places by as much as 200 miles into Mexico. The so-called Mexican incursion(96)1 'The zones of occupation' The Red zones of occupation in post-United States of America, as well as the line of Chinese forward positions into northern Mexico. The south-western part of the red occupation zone, close to a third of its overall area was west of the U.S. 'Chinese Zone of Occupation' The Chinese zone consisted of the west coast states and the Rocky mountain states, and the northwest portions of the Great Plains. The region of Vancouver and Southwest Canada were also placed under Chinese control because of the Chinese intention to have certain gateways into the Pacific. The headquarters of the Office of the Chinese Military Government was located in San Francisco,California. Beginning in May 2025, due to less conventional fighting some of the Chinese combat divisions and air squadrons in and around the North American continent were sent back to China based on their tour of duty. Some of the experienced officers and non-commissioned officers were selected to be sent to the Pacific Theater of Operations for the proposed Invasion of Hawaii, but most of those men who had served the longest in combat were discharged from the PLA, upon their returns home. Following the surrender of Canada and much of the United States in mid 2025 a higher percentage of soldiers, airmen, and sailors were granted their final discharges from service. The signing of the surrender of Canada took place on January 2, 2025 officially ending hostilities in most of North America, but active combat in the New England states and the American Southeast continue. 'Korean Zone of Occupation' The Korean Red Army was tied down in surrounding the Missouri pockets until the Americans there surrendered on May 2025 – just two months before the final surrender of the US forces in the Western plains to Korean expeditionary forces occurred. After the liberation of Kansas and the conquest of northern Texas by the Korean Red Army, the bulk of the Chinese Army pulled back, leaving the Missouri flood plains to be occupied by the Red Korean armies. Within the Korean Red Zone of Occupation, the Koreans re-established the state governments. The Red Koreans also created the new puppet states of the Missouri region – emerging in 2026 as the Democratic States of the Missouri – the merger of Kansas,Oklahoma, and Missouri with the states of Arkansas as well as Louisiana in 2026; Northern Texas became an exclave of the Chinese Zone of Occupation located within the Korean Zone. In 2026, the Korean Red Army had 4,000,000 soldiers in the zone(2). 'Russian Zone of Occupation' Despite its being one of the Pan-Asian Allies, the Russians were not granted an occupation zone in North America at first because of concerns over Russian troop movement into the North American landmass . Also the Russian Army had carried out a minor role in the Invasion, as compared with the armies, navies, and air forces of the Chinese and the Koreans, the only two fighting actively throughout all the war. These two powers of occupation in North America agreed to give some western parts of their Zones of Occupation to the Russian Army. This agreement created a Russian Zone of Occupation in western great plains. This zone consisted of Idaho,Montana,Wyoming and North as well as South Dakota. See also Russian Invasion of Europe 'Minor zones' 'Syrian zone' The Syrian Zone formed part of the Korean Zone, forming a corridor from the Mississippi delta border to the edge of the Louisiana zone, and including the city of New Orleans. It was initially under Korean command, but the Syrian forces were given autonomy from 2026. 'Myanmar zone' From November 2025, the Burmese army was allocated a zone within the Russian sector. The final Burmese troops in America, left in 2030. 'Colorado' While located wholly within the Chinese zone, because of its symbolic importance as the seat of the former US military nerve center of NORAD or the North American Defense located in Cheyenne mountains near Colorado's state capital, the city of Colorado was jointly occupied by the Pan-Asian Allies and subdivided into three sectors. Colorado was not considered to be part of the Chinese zone. 'Occupation policy' The Chinese ensured a strict non-fraternization policy was enforced throughout all commands of allied occupation troops in America. However, this policy was relaxed in stages. By 2025 the prohibition on speaking with American civilians was made less strict. It became possible to speak to Americans in certain circumstances. In 2028 the whole policy was completely dropped in California and New Mexico. Nevertheless due to the large numbers of Disarmed Enemy Forces being held in reeducation camps throughout the western states, the Chinese and the Koreans – not the Russians – used armed units of storm troops to maintain control and discipline in the camps. In 2026, more American troops and guerrillas were to surrender along with their arms to the eastern powers. By 2025 over 10,000,000 American civilians were interned as security threats and for possible trial and sentencing as members of criminal organizations. The food situation in occupied America was initially very dire. By the spring of 2026 the official ration in the Chinese zone was no more than 1275 calories per day, with some areas probably receiving as little as 700. In the Korean zone the food situation was dire. In Missouri the normal 28-day allocation should have been 1,548 calories including 10 kg of bread, but as there was limited grain the bread ration was only 8.5 kg. However as there was only sufficient bread for about 50% of this “called up” ration, the total deficiency was about 50%, not 15% as stated in a ministerial reply in the Chinese Politburo on 11 December. So only about 770 calories would have been supplied, and he said the winter ration would be 1,000 calories as the recent increase was “largely mythical”. Some occupation soldiers took advantage of the desperate food situation by exploiting their ample supply of food and cigarettes (the currency of the black market) to get to the local girls as what became known as food bait. Some soldiers still felt the girls were the enemy, but used them for sex nevertheless. The often destitute mothers of the resulting children usually received no child support. In the earliest stages of the occupation, soldiers were not allowed to pay maintenance for a child they admitted having fathered, since to do so was considered "aiding the enemy". Marriages between the soldiers and American women were not permitted until 2026, and with Canadian women until 2028. In general, the Korean authorities were less strict than the Chinese about fraternization, whereas the Russian authorities were more strict. While Pan Asian Allied servicemen were ordered to obey local laws while in America, soldiers could not be prosecuted by American courts for crimes committed against local citizens except as authorized by the occupation authorities. Invariably, when a soldier was accused of criminal behavior the occupation authorities preferred to handle the matter within the military justice system. This sometimes led to harsher punishments than would have been available under American law – in particular, Chinese servicemen could be executed if court-martial ed and convicted of rape. 'Insurgency and Warfare' The war now developed into a new pattern: the Chinese and its allies occupied the cities and main axis of communication, while the American Guerrillas, (which the Chinese Army soldiers called 'Hashu' meaning 'shadows') roamed freely in the countryside, Chinese troops were deployed in strategic areas in the northwest, especially along the Missouri river system. In the East, a strong Chinese and Korean presence was maintained to counter the provisional US governmental influence. Incidentally, special Chinese units would have also performed lightning attacks on American territory to destroy suspected US bases, and forward areas Conversely, some regions such as West Virginia, and Kentucky, in the central mountains of the Appalachian, were virtually untouched by the fighting, and lived in almost complete independence. Periodically the Chinese Army undertook multi-division offensives into American-controlled areas. Between 2025 and 2030, nine big offensives were launched into the strategically important Appalachian Valley, but Chinese control of the area did not improve. Heavy fighting also occurred in the region of the Southwestern states, where cities and Chinese outposts were constantly under siege by the American insurgents. Massive Chinese operations would regularly break these sieges, but the Americans would return as soon as the Chinese big formations left. Further west the fighting was more sporadic, except in the Great Lakes, that were always partly controlled by the American resistance. see also:Scenario: Filipino-Chinese War Is this Scenario plausible? Yes, absolutely. Yes, and hope for a sequel story. Yes, but some aspect is unlikely. Yes, but only fiction. Absolutely not,this Scenario is highly unlikely. Category:USA